


Unconditionally

by RemoteKit



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Family, Gen, Identity Reveal, One Shot, Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 23:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21169589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemoteKit/pseuds/RemoteKit
Summary: Ladybug accidentally reveals her identity to her parents.





	Unconditionally

The city street was almost deserted following the akuma attack. The akumatized object had been cataclysmed before any damage could be done and the victim was being looked at by the local police. Ladybug released the purified akuma, and watched as it fluttered away. 

“Pound it!” Ladybug and Chat Noir said in unison. They hadn’t needed the Miraculous Ladybug power this time, so Ladybug was in no rush to go. Chat Noir’s ring gave a warning beep, reminding him of his limited time left.

“I’m afraid I have to leave you, My Lady,” he said with a dramatic bow. With only one paw left on his ring, he bid her farewell and vaulted away. 

Ladybug grabbed her yo-yo and was about to leave as well, but noises from behind her made her pause.

“Careful dear,” a female voice said, “that’s too heavy to carry at once. We’ll just have to make two trips.”

“Nonsense, Sabine. I can carry it,” a male voice replied. 

Across the street, Ladybug saw her parents just beyond the roadblock. The area surrounding the akuma had been blocked off temporarily, so no vehicles were being allowed through. They both had their hands full as they collected various containers and bags from the back of their car. Tom was clearly carrying too much though, as the things he was holding swayed in his arms. 

Ladybug knew there was a large catering job coming up soon. They had told Marinette earlier that morning that they would get the supplies later in the day. They wanted her help working on the order the moment she got back from school. Ladybug knew she had to get home soon so she could help them, but she thought they needed some help first with carrying everything. 

Ladybug called out to them as she walked over. “Pa- Mr. Dupain, it looks like you have your hands full. I can help you carry those if you want.”

“Oh, you don’t need to do that,” Tom said, turning towards her with a smile, “I am perfectly capable of-” With that, the two topmost containers began to fall. Ladybug quickly moved forwards and caught them with ease.

“It’s really no problem,” Ladybug said, rearranging everything in her arms so she could carry them more easily. Tom smiled in gratitude. Ladybug took the remaining things from the back of their car and they began walking towards the bakery.

Sabine smiled at Ladybug. “Thank you so much for helping. It’s very sweet of you.”

Ladybug blushed at the compliment. “I’m always happy to help, M- Mrs. Cheng.”

“We’re very lucky to have you and Chat Noir protecting the city,” Tom said. Sabine nodded in agreement. They continued some light conversation as they walked.

When they reached the bakery, Sabine opened the door for them to enter. The shop had already been closed for the day so it was just the three of them. There were stacks of supplies scattered around the front of the store with more hiding in the back.

They walked to the back room and Ladybug took a moment to survey the clutter. Towers of boxes and containers were stacked precariously throughout the room. Sabine walked ahead and moved a few things around, clearing a space for them. Tom sat the containers down, struggling slightly with the weight.

“We’re catering for Mayor Bourgeois’ party,” Tom explained, turning to face Ladybug and gesturing at the mess around him. “It’s a big order.” As he moved, he knocked a nearby stack of boxes that began to wobble dangerously, which Tom steadied with ease.

“Uh, you know,” Ladybug said, eyeing the tower of boxes with apprehension, “you should really be careful with all those boxes. Someone could get hurt if they fell.” She knew her concern was in vain, however, as earlier that day she had told them the same thing as Marinette and been ignored.

“You sound just like our daughter,” he said, chuckling. Ladybug startled at the comparison. “It’s all right,” Tom added, noticing her expression. “They’ll all be gone soon enough. And now that everything’s in, we can start preparing.”

“They really won’t be here for long,” reassured Sabine. “Once our daughter comes home, she’ll be able to help and it’ll go by much quicker.”

“Well, okay,” Ladybug said, still a bit worried. “If everything is alright, I will be off. Good luck with the order.”

“Thank you for all your help, Ladybug,” Sabine said.

“Yes. Thank you, Ladybug,” Tom said.

Ladybug turned and walked out to the main bakery area. Her plan was to find a nearby place to detransform, then join her parents in preparing the order. She was halfway out the front door when she heard a crash from the back of the shop, and her mother cry out in pain. 

She quickly turned and ran back, but froze at the entrance to the back room. One of the stacks had fallen and knocked Sabine to the ground. She was dazed from the fall and when she tried to move her leg she winced in pain. Tom was already at her side, moving the boxes away from her. Ladybug watched anxiously, unable to move from the doorway, as Tom heaved a heavy sack of flour away from Sabine’s injured leg. When his hand accidentally grazed her skin, she hissed in pain and pushed his arm away.

“Mama!” Ladybug’s voice cried out. Her hands quickly shot up to try and cover her mistake but it was too late. Sabine’s head jerked up to look at her. Underneath the mask, she could see that Ladybug’s skin had gone pale, and her expression was heartbreakingly familiar to her. It was the same expression her daughter had made when they’d been attacked previously. All at once, it clicked into place.

“Marinette?” Sabine asked tentatively. 

Tom looked up at Ladybug. His eyes grew wide as he too recognised his daughter’s face under the mask. 

Ladybug couldn’t move, indecision paralysing her in place. If she stayed here, her parents would learn her identity. She wanted to run, to be anywhere else. But she knew she could never leave while her mother was injured; it was too late for hiding, anyway.

Fear and worry was etched into Ladybug’s face, and Sabine saw tears welling up in her eyes. She looked so much like Marinette that Sabine wondered how she never saw it before. She longed to comfort her daughter. “Marinette,” she said, reaching out to her, “It's okay. Everything’s okay.”

Ladybug took a few hesitant steps towards them. Tom reached over and gently pulled her over to them, where she dropped into their embrace. “It’s going to be fine, Marinette,” he said.

The shock of being found out finally caught up to her. The tears started to overflow and ran down her face. Her suit suddenly felt too constricting and she mumbled the phrase to detransform, a pink glow enveloping her body. Sabine wrapped her arms around her and pulled her close, whispering soothing words into her ear. Tikki flew into Marinette’s bag, letting them have some much needed time together.

“We need to get your leg checked out,” Tom said eventually, turning to Sabine. “Marinette, I need you to stay here while I take her. We won’t be gone for long.” Marinette nodded. Tom carefully helped Sabine up, supporting most of her weight. Marinette stood to the side as she let them go past. Sabine stroked Marinette’s cheek and gave a reassuring smile when she passed her on the way out. 

* * *

Marinette sat fidgeting on the edge of her parent’s bed. Neither of them had mentioned her superhero identity since they came back and it was beginning to make her nervous. 

Sabine was getting restless after several hours of doing nothing. She had been ordered not to put any pressure on her leg until it was better. Tom was busy fussing over Sabine, slowly filling the room with her favourite foods.

Marinette had hated lying to them in the past, but now she was scared of their reactions. What if they didn’t want her to continue being Ladybug?

Tom noticed Marinette’s restless behaviour and moved to comfort her. “Don’t worry, Marinette. Your mother is a tough woman.” He sat down on the bed next to her and gently pulled her into a hug.

“Of course I am.” Sabine nodded in agreement. 

“I know, Mama,” Marinette said, “I’m glad you’re okay.”

A comfortable silence filled the room as Marinette tried to relax after the day’s ordeal. Sabine poured herself some water and took a sip. 

“I never would have guessed you were Ladybug though,” she said matter of factly. 

Marinette tensed up at her words, anxious thoughts piling up in her head again. “I’m so sorry I never told you,” Marinette blurted out, “I really wanted to, but-”

Tom gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. “You don’t have to apologise, Marinette,” he said. 

Sabine leant over and put her hand on Marinette’s knee. “We understand why you never told us,” she said. “You work so hard to keep everyone safe. We’re proud of you.” She held her arms out for Marinette, who crawled up into bed next to her. Tom took the space opposite Marinette, and the three of them lay there together.

“You’re okay with me continuing to be Ladybug?” Marinette asked finally, her voice muffled against her mother’s shoulder. 

Tom and Sabine glanced at each other, then looked back to Marinette. “Of course we are,” Tom said. “We would never take this away from you.”

Sabine ran her fingers through her daughter’s hair. “We love you, Marinette.”


End file.
